Karen And Holly After The Kiss
by twoandeight
Summary: Set between their first kiss in Holly's flat and when we see them lying in bed. Doesn't match up 100% at the end, but ah well, the inspiration was there :


"You make me really happy," the sincerity of Karen's husky voice resonated in Holly's head as she slowly processed what was happening. She found it hard to say much, the beginnings of sentences were clenching in her throat before making it out. She smiled as she took Karen's wrists softly, the lone gesture that was needed to assure Karen of the mutual feeling that had been brewing between them for quite some time. Neither truly knew what the other was thinking, had they both reached this conclusion already? There was a heavy air in the room and the deep stare which seemed to convey all necessary emotion stirred up their stomachs with a gut feeling, they both knew this was it.

Karen slowly stood up and dragged Holly with her, a cheeky smile as she lurched back causing Holly to stumble off her chair and into Karen's arms, giggling with the sudden sense of elation. They held each other there for a moment as Holly rested her chin on Karen's shoulder, still smiling as she whispered "You're too much for me Karen."

Karen fumbled a few strands of blonde hair and said "I hope that's a good thing."

"Definitely."

As they found themselves in the bedroom Karen would not take her eyes off Holly's. The safety that Holly found in that gaze was like nothing ever before. The despair that ran through her veins was still affecting every ounce of her body, she felt like a limp ragdoll being held up by this strong, sultry heroine. The eye contact lingered as Karen slipped her fingers under the sleeves of Holly's cardigan, gently brushing it off. As she played with the buttons on her blouse, one by one they slipped open and Holly's pale, bare skin was exposed. Two warm hands found her shoulders and made their way down her curvy form, as the comfort of Karen's longing blue eyes allowed her to let out a shallow gasp. Karen smiled, feeling accomplished and swiftly removed her woollen school jersey. She loosened her tie and flung it off, then looked down as she undid the first few buttons of her shirt. That's when she looked back up, grabbed Holly's hand and placed it on her chest. She smirked as her plan had the desired effect - a visibly flustered Holly worked on the last few buttons. As the white cotton fell from Karen's shoulders Holly suddenly remembered what she was doing. This was her student, and here she stood before her in a bra and a sly smile.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked.

"Yeah I just, erm..." Holly tucked a piece of hair behind Karen's ear. "We're going to be okay aren't we?"

"Everything will be fine," Karen assured, tracing down Holly's arm with her fingertips. "I promise." Tears welled in her eyes as she pulled her true love towards her, embracing the warm skin of her back. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me." Her voice was cracking and tears spilled down her cheeks. Holly traced up and down the small of her back as she mumbled into her shoulder "Me neither okay. Me neither."

Holly took charge for the first time and gently took out Karen's hair bun, sifting her fingers through the wavy locks before slipping off the purple headband. A whole different girl stood in front of her. Rather, she was looking at a beautiful young woman whose firm torso and elegant slender shape quite honestly floored her. The lust deep within her was rising and a more serious, composed look was cast upon Karen. Holly stepped closer in towards her and breathed heavily between rushed kisses on the neck. Karen responded by walking forwards against Holly's body and forcing them both backwards onto the bed. The kisses grew more passionate, all around Karen's neck and jaw until their lips met in a hungry union, moving around each other as Holly's fingers effortlessly glided up Karen's back to gently undo her bra. As it fell before her and Karen cast it aside, Holly gazed up at the very confident young girl who was consumed in what they were doing. She had caught Karen in that same moment of lust, it was evident the passion with which they both felt.

"What is it?" Karen said happily.

"Just... you."

Holly sat up to meet Karen, where she was straddling her on the edge of the bed. This allowed Karen to caress Holly's back and let her fingers navigate the hooks of her bra. She held the topless woman close, standing up as they both moaned with desire. They stood before each other and took off their own jeans, before Karen jumped into bed in her underwear. Holly looked on admiringly and joined her. At first she lay beside her, before shooting her a knowing look and receiving one back, which led her to roll over onto Karen and once again, take charge. The nerves that filled her were indescribable, the sensation of electricity trying to escape her body and rebounding off her skin, her hands seemed shaky to her as she stroked up and down Karen's inner thigh. Karen's head fell hard on the pillow and she wasn't afraid to gasp. This strangely calmed Holly's nerves as she began to move backwards and forwards between Karen's legs. In utter desperation, Karen leant forward and removed her own underwear, urging Holly to keep doing what she was doing. Waves of pleasure rushed though Karen's system and she closed her eyes tightly, grabbing Holly's hip with one hand and pulling her down towards her, the urge to be as close as possible. She felt like brick walls were exploding around her, the tightness in her chest radiating outwards as she rode out the most intense, well, the only sexual experience she'd ever had. Overwhelmed and breathless, Karen lay limp on the bed before opening her eyes in a dozy haze. Holly smiled lovingly down upon her, and stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers. She swept hair off her forehead and planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

"You're amazing," Karen uttered as Holly lay back down next to her. She rested her head on Holly's chest and reached her arm across her bare stomach, grabbing her waist on the other side. They lay there for a while, tangled between sheets, but it was only the beginning of one night, one week, one month... there was always more to come.


End file.
